Side Story Adventures
by cascadenight
Summary: Morty and Layla bloopers, fluff moments and other things we couldn't fit into the plot. Plus some extra stuff that we wrote, you might want to read the actual stories before looking here because some of it might not make sense.
1. Look After You

**Hey guys, welcome to the first chapter of Side Story Adventures! This first chapter takes place in the first story sometime during the few weeks when Layla was depressed when she first came to her home dimension. She misses home and stuff like that so Morty 'asked' Eusine to take her along for some Suicune hunting. And that's what happens in this chapter! Enjoy!**_  
_

* * *

_Here he comes again,_ I mutter to myself as the room around me becomes a bit colder and I see Gengar come up from the floor a few feet away.

"I've stopped crying Gengar, no need to freak Morty out anymore than he already is," I tell him while leaning forward to show my dry face, though it's evident that I've been crying.

"Gengar, gen, gen-gar," he replies back while coming fully into view. _"He isn't freaked out, he's worried."_

"Right," I roll my eyes before standing up, my cloud of depression leaves for the moment. "What does he want me to do?"

"Gen," he gestures for me to follow him.

Doing as the pokemon says, I exit my room and see Eusine in the dining room of the apartment. His eyes are gentle as he looks me over, I put on my smile and greet him warmly. Gengar pats my leg before disappearing through the floorboards again, I have to admit that is pretty cool.

"What's up?" I greet my friend easily, my acting is getting better.

"Layla, I know you're not feeling the best. We're your friends here, you don't have to hide it," Eusine tells me and I keep my face even, he's right though. "I'm worried and I want to ask you; will you come on a little hunt with me?"

"What?" I scrunch my face in confusion and he smiles widely.

"I want you to come with me while I hunt down Suicune!" he cheers and I can't help but laugh.

"Why? Did Morty put you up to this?" I question while raising one eyebrow at him.

"No, I really want you to come with me," Eusine scoffs at me but I see the glint in his eyes, it tells me that he may be lying but I'm not sure. "You get to travel around Johto."

"I guess I will then," I sigh a bit before grabbing my pokeballs from the table. "Where are we going first?"

"Just to Route 42, my Suicune senses are tingling," he replies with a sly grin and I snort in reply.

"We're going so far, I don't think it's safe," I say sarcastically and Eusine nudges my arm in mock anger.

"Come on, you'll have a lot of fun," he drags me out the door and through the gym.

I look up to see Morty watching us with a faint smile on his face, my cheeks burn red a bit and I smile back at him. Eusine shoves open the door and we disappear into the city towards route 42. Getting my bearings I move my legs fast enough to keep up with Eusine as we sprint to the edge of town.

I actually begin to feel a bit better, I love being outside and Eusine is full of so much energy it's hard to be depressed around him. A smile finds its way to my lips as we greet the security guard in the entrance and exit building.

"How do we start?" I ask my friend as he calls out his Drowzee.

"Well, since we're surrounded by trees it's best to keep quiet and keep your eyes open. Suicune is very agile and quick, in the blink of an eye it can disappear from your sight and be on its way to a new place in a matter of minutes. So first, we're going to clear this area," Eusine informs me while making a sweeping gesture with his arm.

"But that will take forever!" I groan tiredly and he just laughs.

"Patience is the key," Eusine winks at me before disappearing into part of the woods with his Drowzee right behind him. "Pick any part and find me when you see something odd or strange."

"What if I see Suicune?" I call back and he only answers with a scoff.

_Jerk,_ I whisper to myself before calling out Misdreavus to aid me in searching.

"Hey, we're spending the day with Eusine. We're on a scavenger hunt to find Suicune," I tell her with a grin and she nods excitedly before we head to a different part of the woods, towards Mahogany Town.

If I remember correctly, the entrance to Mt. Mortar is here and there are a few masses of land to go through as an alternate route to the next town. But that's pretty much all I can remember, it's been so long since I've gone through the storyline of the games or have actually paid attention to where I was. Misdreavus hovers in the air a few feet away from me, her eyes roam the trees and bushes very diligently. Unlike me, I just keep my glance casual not really paying attention to anything.

Which for me is a bad idea since my coordination skills are on level zero. So it doesn't take long before the mindlessly glancing around above me to cause me to trip on a large root and crash to the ground with a grunt. Misdreavus begins to giggle above me as I sit up slowly and curse my lack of luck.

"It's not funny!" I retort to her and she just dances around my head with that happy smile of hers plastered on her face. "Ugh, you are such a meany!"

"Miss!" she chuckles while floating to my right.

With a huff, I glance forward when something on the ground catches my eye, crawling forward I see it's a foot print. A soft breeze caresses my face and I glance around the area around me. An uneasy and excited feeling builds in my stomach and my blood pumps through my veins as my excitement grows.

"M-Misdreavus, go get Eusine...Quick!" I whisper urgently and she nods before disappearing into thin air.

The breeze dies down and I hear quiet rustling ahead of me, keeping myself planted in my spot until Eusine comes, I look around very intently. This is actually very exciting and I can see why Eusine goes out like this all the time. My heart is racing and there is a slight chance that Suicune is actually around here.

"Layla, what is it?" Eusine's voice cuts through my thoughts and I turn around to see him rushing with our pokemon a half a step behind him.

"Look at this footprint," I tell him as he leans down next to me.

"Hmmm..." he hums while examining the dirt carefully. "I can't believe! It's Suicune's footprint!"

His eyes are wide with excitement as he pulls me up with him while he's chattering away about where to go from here. But a sharp pain in my ankle causes me to nearly fall once again, thankfully Eusine catches me.

"Well isn't this just dandy," I growl at myself while Eusine ponders this new predicament. "I'm sorry." "Hey, it's okay. This stuff happens all the time," he reassures me before kneeling down in front of me. "Piggy back time."

"I'm not riding on your back," I state flatly and he looks over his shoulder at me with a grin.

"I'm more muscular than I look," he informs me and I scoff. "Come on, during all my travels around two regions I gained a lot of muscle to get out of some very messy predicaments. Hurry up or we're going to miss seeing Suicune."

"Sure," I roll my eyes and position myself on his back.

I put my hands his shoulders and he wraps his arms around my legs before, almost effortlessly hoisting me up on his shoulder. He lets out a quick puff of air before walking forward at a surprisingly normal pace. With a deep blush on my face I ignore Misdreavus's giggles from behind as well as Drowzee's.

"You're not even that heavy," Eusine comments and I chuckle.

"Thanks. So now where are we heading?" I question as my blush goes away.

"To the middle landmass, there's a maze there of berries and I think Suicune may be hungry," he replies with ease as we come up on a small lake.

A heavy mist sits just above the water and it has an ominous feel to it, Eusine kneels down and I get off his back. Pulling out my pokeball I call out Blastoise for a ride, with enough help from Eusine and Drowzee, I take a seat in the middle of my pokemon's large back. Eusine and our pokemon join me and Blastoise proceedes with caution towards the middle landmass.

"This is slightly creepy," I whisper quietly but it sounds so loud against the sudden silence.

"I know...it means we're close," Eusine mutters back while his eyes glance around as quickly as possible.

We get to shore after a few minutes and I'm helped onto land once again, dang my stupid coordination. With me on his back once more, and our pokemon in their pokeballs, he walks briskly towards some tall bushes with berries hanging off in certain spots. I admire them as we approach but the mist begins to thin out slightly, enabling us to see a bit better.

"Help me keep watch, I'd rather us stick together if you could walk or not," Eusine instructs quietly as we enter the maze.

It's a bit creepy with the high walls and the small breeze every once in awhile, plus the eerie silence. I turn my head this way and that searching for any sign of a pokemon while Eusine does the same. He takes a turn down a narrow path when we both hear a crunching noise of a branch. He freezes immediately and I feel his muscles lock up, yeah, Eusine has muscles, I guess he wasn't lying.

He slows his pace before adjusting me on his back and looking around a corner, a whoosh sound ensues and he's suddenly looking in the opposite direction. My heart pounds loudly as enters the small clearing. The mist begins to lift and he goes in the direction of the noise, to the left. When he quickly whips around that corner another noise appears.

"Set me down... I'll wait here and you go ahead," I whisper very quietly to him I'm not even sure he heard it.

"Okay, stay right here. I'll be back," he murmurs and I try to get comfortable on the ground as he disappears into the mist.

Sitting by myself I hear my own breathing and I feel as though I'm in a horror movie. It's like that scene where it's too quiet and then something or someone, the murderer, pops up out of nowhere the innocent girl. And it would be the horrible death and then they would leave me in this mist for Eusine to find me and then they'll get him and-

_Okay, stop scaring yourself Layla, _I scold myself while adjusting in my position to let my right ankle be more comfortable.

It's silent until more rustling happens on my right, the mist begins to thin out and quick footsteps are heard. I search for Eusine but my heart nearly stops when I catch the faint glimpse of a large pokemon running in front of me behind a large opening in the walls in front of me. With the mist dissipating it lets me know that it was real but with no detail. My heart beats quickly like a hummingbird's.

More footsteps sound behind me and I look up to see Eusine coming in from the direction that the Pokemon left. At first it looks like he's excited but then it looks like disappointment and I quickly calm down. If he didn't see it then I didn't either.

"Did you see it?" I question though with excitement and he sighs and shakes his head.

"I heard the footsteps and ran towards them but it changed course immediately...I was so close too!" he clenches his fists before looking at me with hope. "Did you?"

"No. The mist got real thick before dissipating and by the time it did the footsteps were fading," I deflate before putting on a hopeful smile. "But that was so awesome! My heart was pounding with excitement, I see why you do this all the time!"

"See? You'll have to come out with me again," he raises a brow at me with happiness and I know that he feels really good and I'm glad.

"That would be great!" I cheer as he calls out Drowzee before putting me on his shoulders once more.

"But! We are going to wait until after your ankle is all better so you can get in on the action too. Morty will take a look at it," Eusine tells me as Drowzee claps his hands together while glowing blue.

"Aww man!" I groan and slump on his shoulder as the world spins and we're suddenly in front of the gym. "That was still cool!"

Eusine just laughs in agreement while opening the door just as Morty opens it, he gives us, Eusine mainly, an odd look. I just giggle and pat Eusine's head as he walks in and sets me on one of Morty's benches. I can't help but beam up at them as they stand in front of me.

"I think I twisted my ankle while helping Eusine," I state with a grin although I rub my arm sheepishly as Eusine dives into the story of what happened quickly.

"Gengar go get the med-kit," Morty speaks quietly as to not interrupt Eusine, the ghost pokemon comes into view behind me only to disappear once more.

"We just barely missed seeing Suicune! We both heard the footsteps only but we were both so close!" Eusine spreads his arms with excitement before sighing dreamily, I give a soft chuckle, although it sounds a bit nervous.

I wince as Morty twists my ankle a certain way and he pats my ankle softly before grinning at me. Gengar returns with the kit and Morty begins to dig around the small box as Eusine goes on and on about how he knew Suicune was there and that it was so close it's almost hard to believe. Morty patiently listens to him while expertly wrapping my ankle up.

"Eusine, would you go get some ice from upstairs? We can hang out here for awhile until it feels a bit better," Morty stands up and hands Gengar the kit once more before the pokemon disappears and he sits next to me.

My heart rate picks up slightly but I control myself a bit at his close proximity, I really need to control my hormones. Eusine nods excitedly and rushes up the steps, leaving Morty and me in a terribly awkward silence.

"Thanks for wrapping my ankle, I think you're getting a lot of medical practice with me around," I joke lightly while glancing up at him.

"No problem, I'm almost good enough to be a doctor," he gives me a mock glare. "But you should be more careful." "The roots should just watch where they lay," I retort indignantly and he chuckles.

"So, did you really see Suicune?" he questions with a knowing look.

"Yes, a silhouette but I didn't want to tell him. It's not fair," I tilt my head sheepishly and he frowns.

"How is it not fair?" he questions and I give him a look as if the reason should be obvious, and it is.

"He's been searching for so long and I _just _went with him today, he should have seen Suicune. Not me," I explain truthfully and Morty nods with understanding.

"That's very noble and kind of you, Layla," he tells me with a charming smile and, of course, I blush.

"T-thanks," I mutter while looking away just as Eusine walks into the gym.

"Dude, I think maybe Suicune left for Kanto!" he suddenly states.

"How do you know?" Morty wonders lightly as I put the ice pack on my ankle.

"I just have a feeling, of course I'll need to do more research but I still have that hunch and I'm almost always right," he speaks with fervor and I chuckle at him.

"How about you tell me all about your hunch while helping me clean the gym? Layla will supervise us," Morty winks at me while I giggle as Eusine begrudgingly gets out the cleaning supplies.

_Morty really knows how to look after me, I'm feeling so much better... But I still want to go home, I kind of miss it, _I think to myself as I watch them clean and chat animatedly.


	2. Dexter Time

**It's about time i started posting on this thing lol This is during the second story kind of when Layla talks about telling Morty to get out of the house during her and her mother's recovery. It's just a funny thing that i wanted to write because after this one they argue in the next chapter, and there is a dirty joke XD Dexter Time, the title, is after the show, and serial killer, Dexter :)**

* * *

"Morty, I love you, but nothing is stopping me from punching you in the face to get you out of here and into your gym," I threaten Morty as he grabs me a glass of water and fluffs my pillows to make sure they're perfect.

"I want to make sure everything is perfect for you," he reasons with a nervous look in his eyes as Dad eases Mom onto the couch.

"I promise I'll be fine, love, okay?" I touch his cheek softly and he relaxes a bit, I know he's still in pain from not being able to protect me. "I'll be safe with Mom, Dad and Eusine here."

"...Okay, but call me if you need or want anything," he leans into my hand and smiles softly at me. "I love you too."

"You better, now get going. I'm sure those challengers are getting antsy," I coo at him playfully before kissing him quickly as he stands and leaves the room with a wave to my parents.

Once he's out the door, Eusine closes it with a look of relief on his face, Morty has been like that all day. Lance told him he had to get to the gym as soon as he can to get back on schedule for trainers. Lance understands everything, I told him to kick Morty's butt into gear because he's been depressed lately. I thought battling would get his mind going again and that would ease up on the stress.

"I think he'll feel much better when he gets home and sees that you guys are in good care," Eusine states with a chuckle as he and my father share a glance.

"I agree, although I'm glad he's nervous about leaving you alone...It shows he knows how well you take care of yourself," Dad winks at me with a smile.

"I can take great care of myself," I tell him indignantly with a huff, Mom giggles beside me, it sounds much like mine, and pats my arm.

"I'm sure you can, on a good day," she adds the last part with a mischievous grin.

"You guys are mean," I huff again and they laugh.

I take the moment to reach forward for my glass, my throat practically begging for the ice cold water. Eusine leaps at me and easily takes the glass from my hand and brings it to my lips as if I'm not able to do it myself. I glare at him but he shoves the glass at my mouth and I'm forced to slowly drink the water.

"Really? Come on," I groan when he sets it down and begins to wipe my lips and chin of any fallen water.

"I just don't want you to exert yourself," he reasons as Mom snickers and reaches for the remote, but Dad beats her to it and flips on the TV.

"What do you want to watch, my love?" he wonders with the remote readily and she looks a bit shocked.

"I can do it-"

"No, no. I've got this," he shakes his head before settling down in between us with Eusine on my left.

"Today is going to be a long day," I groan with an unsettling glance at my mom who joins in with the groaning.

And just as she predicted, it _was _a long day of Eusine and Preston acting as though they were going to break with the single lift of a finger. Thankfully, they were allowed to go to the bathroom in peace. Well... Layla was. Preston attempted to help his wife go once and she let him have it. Now he just stands outside the door for both his wife and daughter. At around 7 o'clock, when Layla and Janet are relaxing and enjoying the TV while Eusine and Preston do dishes, Morty comes home. His day was long as well and it felt as though he was beginning to feel a bit better until he walked in to see his Layla sitting on the couch. She doesn't look different despite looking a little bit thinner and with a few new scars on her arms from Archer's injections. It's just a painful reminder of what he could have prevented.

"Hey, honey," Layla greets him with her big green eyes and he can't help but smile back at her.

"Hi, love," he breathes back before crossing the room to her and leaning down to kiss the top of her head, he breathes in her scent to relax a bit more. "How was your day?"

"Good... Yours?" she murmurs back while glancing up on him, nothing else matters now that he's here.

"I was worried but I knew you were in good hands," he grins at her while tracing her jaw line, her heart flutters at his touch.

"Unfortunately, that's sort of an understatement," she mutters darkly as Eusine waltzes into the room with a pan of cookies.

"I made you guys cookies!" he cheers and Layla shakes her head.

"Those were already made, you just warmed them up in the microwave," she shoots him down and he glares at her.

"There's no need to be snippy with me," he tells her with a smug smile before sliding two cookies on two separate plates for each of them. "Here, they're hot."

"Thanks," Layla and her mother tell him as they take the plates and set them on their laps.

"Do you want one?" Layla asks Morty as Preston walks into the living room and sits next to his wife.

"No thanks, you can eat them," he sits on the arm of the sofa and puts an arm behind her head as she reaches for one cookie. "Wait! It's hot, here."

Layla groans loudly as Morty reaches forward and picks up the 'hot' cookie and blows on it softly. With the roll of her eyes she leans forward and takes a bite of the cookie with his 'help'. He watches her intently as she chews and she debates if she should pretend to choke or cough as he does man has a death wish...

"Do you want milk?" he wonders and she shakes her head. "I'll get some just in case those cookies get caught in your throat."

_Ugh! Men..._ Layla face palms as her mother goes through a similar situation with Preston and a cookie. She never understood what caused them to act this severely, but it sure did add a twisted sense of humor to the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oooh, angsty drama time. Morty and Layla face the fears of what Archer did and schtuff. I love this chapter and it really shows how much Archer really affected them... ****tehe... and yeah a hint of dirtiness in the end. And on the side note, i love how in love Layla and Morty are. **

* * *

It would be the tenth time that Gengar would be passing through the room, _if_ it was Gengar. Layla is hoping that it isn't him because she's a bit concerned lately for Morty. He's been very paranoid lately and protective of Layla. She can barely head out to work without a Ghastly or Haunter following nearby. He also seems as though he's depressed lately, his eyes are a bit darker and sadder than they used to be. Plus he has trouble falling asleep and looks absolutely exhausted in the morning.

"Gengar, go back to Morty, he has five minutes before he's home," she orders the dual type pokemon and he just stares at her from the doorway. "I'm _fine._ The door is locked and there is no one around!"

"Gengar, gen, gen," he mutters a rebuttal that translates to, _'He's scared... for you.'_

"Why?" she demands while bending at the waist a bit to be eye level with the pokemon, his red eyes no longer scare her.

"Gengar, gengar, gen, gen," he rambles quickly, almost nervously as if he shouldn't be saying anything. _'Can't tell you... You need to ask.'_

"Alright," she sighs tiredly before standing up straight and patting the purple pokemon's head. "Thanks Gengar."

He nods at her before disappearing once more, leaving her to finish up with dinner leftovers from yesterday: lasagna. Her thoughts race around a bit with worry for Morty, she wants to know what's eating at him lately. She doesn't like to see him leave the house dead tired or know that he stays in the living room until the wee hours of the morning watching TV. She could almost cry because she doesn't know what's wrong and why he's so distant.

_Get a hold of yourself! He needs you now,_ she scolds herself as a tear escapes her eye and she wipes it away vigorously as the front door opens.

"Hey, love," she greets him happily and he half smiles tiredly at her,_ tell me what's wrong, please._

"Hey, how was your day?" he questions, walking up to her and kissing her lips softly.

"Why don't you ask Gengar?" she replies with a half smile and a hand on his arm. "Why did you send him here ten times today?"

"Just to see if you were bored or something," he brushes it off without meeting her eyes before approaching the counter. "Thanks for heating up the food."

"Yeah..." Layla mutters quietly while watching him walk to the living room to sit and eat, her stomach feeling full.

_Just tell me what's wrong and I'll make the pain leave..._ she begs internally before putting the apron away and sitting next to him.

It's silent and a bit awkward as he eats his food, his eyes glued to the TV, as she watches him with a pained expression. When he finishes she takes his plate back to the kitchen and the rest of the day is spent silent and separate. His fatigue grows but he forces himself to stay awake even as night falls while she sits on his bed upstairs. Voices from the TV reach her ears as she stares at the wall for a bit.

_I can't handle this,_ she thinks to herself as she heads downstairs, her stomach coiling with nerves.

"Morty?" she calls a bit shakily as she stands at the end of the couch.

"Mmm?" he hums back without looking at her.

"What's wrong?" she bites her lip and watches as he flinches slightly.

"Nothing," he shrugs at her and her anger spikes but she keeps it contained.

"Something is bothering you, I can see it, I _know_ it," she presses further and he frowns with a quick glance at her.

"It's nothing big," he replies while shifting uncomfortably on his bottom.

"I think it is, you've been so distant lately and you can't sleep," she points out while swinging her arm out as if to add to her point.

"I've just been busy lately at the gym, it's nothing to worry about," he looks away from her, his anger beginning to grow a bit.

"Then why would you send your strongest pokemon home so frequently if you're so busy at the gym? Whitney has yet to be beaten, she told me so yesterday, it's a slow month," Layla states in a matter of fact manner before sitting on the edge of the couch near him. "What's wrong?"

It's quiet for a few moments before he lets out a sharp exhale of air, her eyes narrow slightly as she knows that she's hit the spot.

"What's wr-"

"Stop." his voice cuts through the air and she flinches at his tone as he glances up at her. "Stop asking. Please..."

Layla can tell that she has struck a nerve. She holds a stare. "Morty, just tell me what's wrong," she says in barely more than a whisper.

"I've told you, there's nothing wrong," he snaps. His voice is loud now and she feels a jolt of surprise go through her. He's never raised his voice to her before. Something is definitely off.

She knows she has to tread lightly. She takes in a deep breath and attempts to start again. "If there's nothing wrong, why are you getting so defensive?"

He closes his eyes and quickly looks away from her. He's attempting to block out the problem yet again. "Morty-"

"Just stop!" he lets out finally as he pushes himself off the couch. "I've said that there's nothing wrong, but what I can't understand is why you keep asking!"

Layla is completely taken aback, but she isn't letting that stop her. "Don't you see how you're acting? I couldn't say that I love the man I'm looking at if I couldn't tell when something was bothering him. You never yell, not even when Eusine and I fight over bacon every morning. So when I see you come home every night exhausted and staying up all night staring mindlessly at the TV I'm in pain because I don't know why!" She sees his shoulders drop at her words. She keeps going, taking a step closer to him. Despite his strong outer shell she can clearly see the pain and sadness emanating off of him. "I want to help, please. Let me help you," she says in a soothing voice. "Just like you helped me."

He takes a moment before he starts to answer, Layla knows it's difficult for him to come out and admit what's on his mind, especially with how he had assumed the protector role lately. "I made a promise to you and your father that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. When you were..." he pauses as he attempts to voice the pain he feels daily, "kidnapped, I felt -no I still feel- like it was all my fault. I failed your father, but more than that..." once again he pauses. Layla's heart is pounding in her ears as she listens intently. "I failed you. And even though you're back and I know that you will never be taken again, I still feel as though I'm one mistake away from losing the one thing that has made my life so wonderful. I can't have that happen again, I was so useless..."

Morty clenches and unclenches his fists as he stares at the ground in front of him, his voice had started to shake as he neared the end of his confession. Layla takes a moment to absorb his words, each one a blow to her that she's trying to comprehend. What is she supposed to say? What can she say? Or will he start yelling again? But instead of just standing there and awkwardly thinking of what to do, she just reaches out and wraps herself around Morty.

At first he just stands there, surprised and a bit shocked, before he hugs her back, his arms circling her waist tightly. It's a grip that tells her that he doesn't want to let her go because of fear. Fear that Archer planted in his mind, she has it too but for different reasons.

"You never failed me," she mutters into his shoulder. "You never have and never will. I'm safe and you're safe. Archer will never reach us again, I promise. You are the strongest person I know, Morty. No one is at fault for me being kidnapped, he would have gotten in a different way if the door was locked anyway. Let's just say I saved us damages to the house," she attempts to joke but squeezes him tight before glancing up into his eyes. "You didn't fail. I swear, I know I'm safe when you're here and I trust you with my life, why the hell else would I agree to marry you? It's because of you I'm here at all, don't forget that."

She watches as he mulls over her words before his eyes suddenly brighten and it's as if a weight was lifted from his chest. A little bit still remains but it's drastically better than before. He leans down and kisses her softly and she holds his face to hers as he lifts her up. Her hair surrounds his face as he pulls away to smile at her.

"I love you... Forever and always," he murmurs smoothly and she shudders with a grin. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I love you too and I know how you can make it up to me," she gives him a devious grin before putting her lips to his, once more, in a kiss so sweet it almost reminds her of their first one so long ago when she first left.

They pull apart and he takes her hand, after shutting off the TV and lamp, and they head upstairs.

* * *

**Oh and for something that will benefit your future, most likely, PM me or review me what you learned from Layla's story(s). It's just a little something that i need so please do it :D**


	4. Rhythm of Love

**Gah! I've finally typed this up and decided to update this Sidestory. I miss Layla and Morty so much, they will forever be my first loves with Autumn and Steven right behind. So what I have for you today is the event you have all been waiting for! Morty and Layla's wedding! I just had the sudden urge to type and this is what came out.**

**Layla's dress: www . davidsbridal Product_Strapless-Taffeta-Gown-with-Organza-Underlay-9WG3120_Bridal-Gowns-Shop-By-Designer-Davids-Bridal-Collection (take out the spaces)**

**Bridesmaid dresses: www . davidsbridal Product_Sleeveless-Jersey-Dress-with-Charmeuse-Waist-Band-E44239_Bridal-Party-Bridesmaids-Short-Bridesmaid-Dresses**

**If you still can't see them, I'll post them on my profile.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Mom wonders as she helps me get my dress on. My wedding dress on my wedding day.

"Just a little, I'm more nervous that I'm going to trip and fall and make a fool of myself," I ramble on in front of a giant mirror in the front house of the Bellchime Trail.

Morty managed to pull some strings with the elders and they graciously allowed us to have our wedding ceremony outside the Bell Tower. The leaves are lush fall colors and it's just right against the green of my bridesmaids dresses and their purple flowers with the groomsmens' green ones. Thankfully, the day is sunny with some fluffy clouds and almost no wind, Arceus must have pulled some strings for me too.

"Don't worry, your father wouldn't let you fall," she taps my nose with her finger and offers me a motherly smile. "I have a present for you, something old."

Grabbing her purse, she pulls out a pair of pearl earrings, her blue eyes gaze at them lovingly. The dark blue box is dull with time but the inside is still fresh as if she just got it yesterday. Taking out each earring she gently puts them on my pierced ears before putting the box away again.

"Your father got me those before our wedding to wear on our wedding," she explains with a fond smile at the memory before coming back to the present. "Now, your girls are waiting for you, it starts in five minutes."

"Don't remind me," I exhale shakily and she kisses my cheek softly. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too," she helps me up and escorts me down to the first floor.

The guys are standing outside and aren't allowed to peek in through the small windows in the bottom of the building. Jasmine, my Maid of Honor, did all their hair and a bit of makeup, I wanted to look natural so I don't have much on. Whitney and Karen look really good in the forest green dresses I picked out for them, as does Jasmine.

After weeks of looking, I picked a bridesmaid dress that has a soft fabric that makes their skin glow. It's a sleeveless dress with an elegant V-neckline, the waist band highlights their curves and it stops just above their knees. For the ceremony and reception, I told them to wear gladiator sandals for comfort and for location of the reception.

"You look stunning!" Whitney coos, hugging me softly around my waist. "I'm so excited for you!" "Thanks," I beam at her.

"You look hot," Karen states bluntly and I laugh with her.

"You sure know how to calm me down," I grin and give Jasmine a smile as she walks up to us.

"This is so...amazing, it's going to be a blast," she comments and we all touch our bouquets together.

Their bouquets contain multiple flowers ranging from deep purple to a lighter purple that almost looks fuschia. The stems are wrapped with a green silky fabric and their names are embroidered on the silk.

My bouquet is full of white flowers dyed green, they match my eyes perfectly and their petals are beautiful and soft. But in the middle of my bouquet is one purple flower that matches the one that Morty should have in his tux pocket. That's if someone put it in there for him or he remembered on his own.

_Don't freak out over the little stuff,_ I try to calm myself down as the photographer comes by and gets a few pictures of me in my dress with the girls.

Taking a whole day to find it, the second I put this dress on it was like I fell in love all over again. It's a strapless dress with a delicately beaded neckline that clutches to me comfortably so I don't have to keep fixing it all day and night. The bodice has a ruched detail that compliments my figure nicely, and on the left side of my waist is a crystal bow for added effect. The skirt is my favorite with its pick up hem detail that creates kind of an oval to show the organza underlay. The whole back side is like a pick up hem waterfall, and I flipping love it, my veil is a short one that isn't dramatic and doesn't cover my face.

"You all look wonderful!" the photographer exclaims before exiting quickly.

"Stand over here so they can't see you!" Whitney pushes me across the room towards the back so when the door opens, I'm hidden.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her covered," my dad's voice comes from the other side of the room. "The music has started."

"Before we go, I have something for you," Karen steps up to me quickly and holds up a silver charm bracelet, the charm matches my necklace that Morty gave me with his badge on it. "Something new."

"And we have something for you too," Jasmine and Whitney take their turn. "Something borrowed."

With one hand behind them they hold up a pink and gray garter, my face heats up and my dad laughs heartily. Grinning from ear to ear, they help me slip the garter up to my thigh, my ears burning.

"Thanks guys," I hug them both before Jasmine has to walk out with the other two close behind.

"My turn, before you leave," Dad turns me to him and holds up a shiny blue headpiece in the shape of a Piplup. "Something blue."

"Thanks Dad," I hug him tightly before looping our arms.

Stepping to the door, my heart in my throat, it opens to reveal Will, the usher, standing there with a smile on his handsome face. Helping me down the steps, I pray that I don't catch on my dress. The leaves were swept from the path and a few rows of chairs mark out the path I take to the end. It's not a huge wedding, thankfully, I don't know if I could handle that.

Heart pounding in my chest as everyone stands up and stares at me, I seek out the groomsmen. Lance is there, looking very, very handsome in a tuxedo with Falkner right next to him looking just as good. Eusine is smiling like a fool at me, either because he's wearing his cape without telling me or because I have something on my face.

But nothing seems to matter as my eyes catch Morty's purple ones and the world seems to stop. Damn, he looks good in his tuxedo; he even has his matching flower that I was having a heart attack about earlier. He smiles at me, making the Butterfree in my stomach fly, and I return it giddily, a light blush on my cheeks.

Dad squeezes my arm once more before handing me to Morty, his warm hands engulfing mine. The guests are told to sit and the minister begins his long speech of welcoming everyone to today's ceremony. Staring at Morty, I take the risk of making a funny face at him and he chuckles softly before mouthing 'I love you'. I return it with a squeeze of his hand.

The ceremony seems to go by in a quick blur, it doesn't take long before we're saying our cheesy vows. And then it's the moment where our rings are brought up by Gengar on a purple pillow. Giving the pokemon a fond look, deep down I'm actually surprised that he didn't do anything to them. He just snickers quietly and stays in place while the rings are blessed and then Morty and I exchange them.

For the symbolic act, Gengar gets a candle and Morty and I light it while the violins play softly in the background. Mismagius appears, uses Psychic to make the candle float, and both pokemon float around and light the candles around the area carefully. This adds the effect of the lights that touched our lives and the ones that we touched.

"I now pronounce you, Morty and Layla Matsuba. You may kiss the bride," the minister announces proudly and the crowd cheers.

Morty slips an arm around my waist and dips me before putting his lips to mine, the sweetness of it makes me smile and tears stream down my face. Pulling me back up he gives me a smile and I pull his lips to mine once more. Lance wolf whistles and I chuckle before Morty takes my hand and escorts me down the aisle.

When we get to the end, Will's Xatu teleports us to the reception area, aka Jasmine's private front yard. Lights are set up around a large square perimeter that has a wooden platform on the ground. White tables are sprinkled around as the caterers get the buffet ready, the others are going to get here one by one on their own. Karen and Lance are going to take care of the reception.

Leaving Morty in the living room, I find Jasmine's room and quickly change into a shorter version of my wedding dress and some gladiator sandals. I organize the stuff a bit before returning to Morty.

"I love you," I tell him while sitting on his lap.

"I love you too," he whispers before capturing my lips with his sweetly.

"This isn't the honeymoon," Karen's voice makes us pull away as she and Lance enter the house. "Blue started a race to get here so they'll be here soon."

"Wonderful," I groan before getting up and hugging both of them. "Lance, you look good in a tux."

"Morty and I can trade places for the night," he winks and Karen smacks his arm. "It came out dirtier than intended."

"It better have," she warns but I just laugh at Lance.

"Don't worry, no hard feelings," I pat his arm and he grins back.

"But now that you're married, our love is forever gone," he jests dramatically and Morty snorts.

"Sure is," he replies flatly and I grin at him.

"That's tough, bro," Lance beats his chest.

"One dance," I promise him and he fists pumps before Karen drags him out to greet guests.

"You two will never stop," Morty comments and I pull him to the door before embracing him.

"Are you jealous?" I question, my head hangs back to look up at him.

"Why would you think that?" he raises a brow at me before kissing me softly again. "I trust my wife."

My heart flutters at the thought of being married to him, it makes me smile to know that I'm forever his. The DJ announces us a half hour later and with my bouquet in hand we head outside and sit at the biggest table that heads the group of littler ones. It's late afternoon and the sun is setting against the waves of the sea.

"Now, I love Layla like a sister, but nothing is weirder than meeting a girl who claims she's from a different dimension," Eusine starts his speech, a sly smile on his face as he holds the microphone. "When I first met her, I thought she needed to be admitted into a hospital, but Morty gave her a chance. And it was that chance that changed our lives for good and for the better. Layla is a strong willed woman and I am glad that Morty has her for the rest of his life. A toast! To Morty and Layla!"

Cheers ensue as we all take a sip of champagne, I stand up and step behind Morty to hug Eusine. He wraps his arms around me tightly and I kiss his cheek before sitting down again as Jasmine takes the mic.

"When I first met Layla, I thought she was visiting from Kanto and was terrified of pokemon. Which concerned me, because she was hanging around Morty and wherever Morty is, Gengar isn't too far," a few laughs follow this statement. "And unlike Eusine, I didn't think she was crazy. Who makes up a story that they're from a different dimension? No one. Layla's determination showed the truth.

"But enough about her. I've worked with Morty for years as a gym leader and a friend, so I know that he's not a violent person at all," I frown at this and turn to Morty, his face is red and he looks away. "So when we were looking for Layla so long ago and Eusine tells me that Morty broke Petrel's nose. Well, I thought that Layla needs to disappear more often!"

"What?" I laugh along with the crowd and give Morty an expectant look. "You broke his nose?"

"Maybe," he mutters sheepishly and I squeeze his hand.

"That's my husband," I comment and he smiles at me, everyone suddenly decides to tap their cups. "That's our cue."

And with that he puts his lips to mine quickly before pulling me up to stand with the microphone in his hand. I glance out at all the people that came to the wedding, my heart smiles at all of them. With my head on his shoulder he clears his throat to make his speech.

"Thank all of you for coming on this wonderful day, I'm not going to make a cheesy speech because that's Layla's job," he jests and I lightly smack his chest as people chuckle in the crowd. "But I do want to say that I would do everything all over again and I'm glad that I chose to believe that young, strong-willed woman so long ago."

Sitting down, he hands me the mic and I hold it shakily in my hands. I'm not much of a speech person. But hey, it's my wedding, so if I make a fool of myself, who cares? They're here for me.

"Well, I'm not going to try and make a cheesy speech but if it is...Ooops," I joke lightly and everyone grins at me. "Let me say that this is all like a childhood dream come true, I grew up seeing you guys on TV and in video games. It's a shock to be here, to get to know you and find out that you are very different than the counterparts that I know. But it gets even weirder, since I'm married to one of my childhood idols. But after everything, I would do it all again to be here with everyone."

Everyone claps and hollers happily before the food is served, calming background music plays as people eat and talk. I keep pinching myself to reassure myself that it's not a dream and that I'm really here. The photographer takes many pictures of Morty and me while we eat and talk with those next to us.

"Ready to dance?" Morty wonders in my ear as he takes my hand and pulls me into the middle of the dance floor.

"M-maybe," I stutter nervously, all eyes are on us, I hope I didn't spill on my dress.

"You look beautiful," he reassures me, a hand on my waist as he holds one, I put my left on his shoulder.

A guitar starts and I recognize the song easily, Rhythm of Love, the song that played when we slow danced at the ball. Holding back tears I smile at him uncontrollably as he twirls me around the dance floor. His purple eyes are illuminated by the white lights strung around the tulle on the black poles around the dance floor.

Slowly the song fades away and a new one starts as his dad butts in and my mom twirls away with him happily. Dan twirls me around the floor much like Morty does, not really sure about the rhythm and hoping not to step on my foot.

"You look wonderful," he hugs me as the song winds down. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks, Dad," I kiss his cheek as well and he grins at me as guests begin to fill in on the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Lance finds me before I can find my Dad and I can't help but accept. Blame the inner fan girl.

"Of course," I tell him and he expertly takes my hand and holds me close.

His golden eyes shine at me as he takes the lead in this dance, gently twirling me and then steadying me. He's careful to put his hands on non-intimate spots on my waist and doesn't pull me in too close. The song reaches the middle and he spots someone behind me, with a grin his winks at me before spinning me expertly into the arms of my father. Waving goodbye to Lance, my dad takes his spot with just as much awkwardness as Morty.

By the time most of the dancing is done, Morty finds me for some million photos on the beach. After that we cut the cake and shove it in each other's faces, I'm going to love those pictures and the video. From there, Lance noisily puts a chair down in the middle of the dance floor as people bellow excitedly.

"Oh man," I blush deeply as Morty lifts me up, I squeak and hide my face in his chest, and sets me down on the chair.

"Alright gentlemen, get ready to catch the prize of the night!" the DJ announces and all the men gather in a group not too far away from us.

Morty gives me a suggestive smile and I hide my face in my hand as he holds my dress over his head. I feel his hands on my calf and he decides to kiss his way up to my knee, I squeal and jump each time. Eusine and Lance howl with laughter at the whole ordeal. Morty's hands slither up my thigh to the garter and he slowly pulls it to my knee. From there I feel his stubble rub softly against my skin as he takes it in his teeth and pulls it down. Once it's completely off, the group of guys cheer loudly and I hide my face as he holds it up like he's a champ.

"Get ready for the toss!" the DJ pipes up and Morty faces away from the men and sling shots the garter.

On cue, the boys all jump away except for Lance who walks by casually on his way to the bar and catches it. Everyone laughs hard as he nonchalantly puts it away in his pocket before ordering a drink. I snicker at his antics before kissing Morty on the lips as my mother passes me my bouquet.

"Now girls, no fighting," the DJ jokes lightheartedly and they wave him off as if it's going to go down either way.

Holding the bouquet, I examine it one last time before tossing it back over my head. Cheers are heard as the girls lunge forward for it, I watch with a grin as Jasmine is the first to snatch it from the air and hold it to her chest protectively. Everyone catcalls at Eusine and he rubs the back of his head sheepishly, a blush easily found on his face.

With all of the nights events, well most, done I find it much easier to relax and have fun. Morty stays at my side for the night as we greet everyone, dance, take pictures and eat comfortably. By the end of it all, I'm exhausted and Xatu is ready to teleport us to a vacation house in the Orange Islands. Our honeymoon will take a few weeks, a desperately needed few weeks of vacation.

"So...how about that shower?" Morty jokes to me as we overlook the ocean.

"Nope, I'm heading straight to bed!" I plug my ears and dive onto the bed. "No funny business!"

"No promises," he states back before lying down next to me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**I didn't want to make a dramatic evening because we all know how in love those two are and I can't believe I'm done with them. It still makes me a bit sad. But that's their wedding and I may find time to update a few more things of them :) I hope you liked it!**


End file.
